Each home, apartment, office building, manufacturing facility any building with running water that a water utility or city water department provides (not wells) with drinking water is metered or will be metered. Metering provides the utility or city with a way of charging for the water used. Example, an 8″ water mainline is buried in the street in front of a building, then a 1″ corporation stop is attached to the pipe and connected to a 1″ Copper or HDPE pipe. This is called a water service. The service pipe, still under ground, is then routed to a water meter and backflow device located between the water main and the building. The water meter and back flow device are below ground so in need of a void area free of dirt where the meter can be read, maintained and the building billed for water used. Meter boxes are used to provide this underground area; a hole is excavated to the depth of the service and the meter box installed and backfilled. The meter setter is now installed with the meter and backflow valve. Then the 1″ pipe is routed to the building completing the water service. The meter box is open at the bottom and the top with a lid on the top. Subdivisions require one service for each house.